Handkerchief
by Sweetmoegirl
Summary: The first encounter between Sugino and Kanzaki (sugino x Kanzaki)


**Summary: The first encounter of Sugino and Kanzaki**

 **Hello! I decide to write a Sugino x Kanzaki fanfic this time XD (Even though I seen a lot of people shipping them I am amazed by the fact I don't find a single fanfic about them in this site lol I wonder if it's because of his unrequited love?) So yeah as usual, it might have OOC so please bear with it (and like any other fanfic it contains grammar errors)**

 **Please enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination classroom! Everything is from my imagination!**

It often rains in June. Rain is depressing for most of the people but not for the energetic Sugino. Instead it remind him of his first encounter with his first, still unrequited love: Kanzaki Yukiko. Their first meeting wasn't in class E, it was by the time they were still 'elites'.

It was raining hard and most of the students had already gone home but not for a certain baseball lover. He was still in the field covering with mud. He was practicing his pitches due to the complaints of his other club fellow. Unfortunately, no matter how many times he threw, his pitches were still too slow. His sweats mixed with the dirty mud were slowly being washed away by big drop of water. He was exhausted and let his body felt to the ground. _'Still no good…But is already really late...I should go home by now.'_ When he tried to get up from his already tired body, his shoe slipped from the slippery mud and fell down again by scraping the elbow ' _Ouch! I better get this treated before it get infected.'_ Suddenly, he heard a feminine and girly voice:

"Are you okay?"

A girl holding a white umbrella with lace hurriedly ran to him. She had long raven-black hair and hazelnut-brown gentle eyes. She was pretty. Her face wore a worried expression, probably because of his physically injured elbow. While at that time Sugino was simply awed by the beauty of the girl.

"Yeah, I am okay!" was the only thing he could blabber out but it was lacking of conviction with the blood's dripping out from the injured area. Obviously, the girl didn't believe him, she started to look for something in her gray skirt's pocket. She took out from her snow-white skin hand a lavender handkerchief and leaned at him.

"Here, you can use this to substitute for bandage. It's should be big enough to cover up your elbow."She smiled gently at him as she handed him the delicate tissue. He took the handkerchief and pressed it against his wound , it didn't stop the bleeding,from the look of the faint red dying the hanky, he panicked:

"Gah! I-I'm sorry! Now it's all dirty! Erm..I.." he probably was never that embarrassed in his whole life but the young girl replied without him finishing his sentence.

"You can keep it, after all you're trying your best right? Every day after school, I always seen you practicing in the field very late. Today the Japanese literature club was having a long meeting and I was the last one to leave the clubroom. To be honest, I didn't expect to see you."

She giggled at her last words until she noticed a black car, at that moment,her eyes had a little hint of sadness.

"Ah...Excuse me,but I had to go, my dad's already here to pick me up."

And when she turned her heels ready to go, she suddenly stopped as if she forgot to tell him something

"Good luck on your next game!" as she gave him a small waving of hand with her gentle smile, then she disappeared along with the black car. Sugino stood up alone with the rain, he threw a quick glance at the handkerchief, at the corner it was written in capital K.Y. If his memories served him right, the only girl who could have such initiative should be… _'Kanzaki…Yukiko…right? So that girl was the infamous Kanzaki-san for her beauty…'_

"She was…really pretty." was the only thing he mumbled when he recalled her gentle smile.

Unfortunately, the baseball lover didn't see her since then, until when they meet again in Class E. He didn't believe his eyes but it was her with the same elegant black hair and light brown eyes. But since he thought she won't remember that incident, he didn't mention it whenever he talk to her and only gaze at the young girl in the classroom of the run down old building.

Now back to the present, Sugino notice Kanzaki with a worried face. It seems like she forget her own umbrella and now is raining, like, very hard. So without hesitation, he hand out his own transparent plastic, cheap, bought at a convenience store umbrella to her. The umbrella is big enough for one person, so sharing would be too cramped (and he would definitely die out of embarrassment to share an umbrella with her) She look at him with her eyes widened, surprise by the sudden gesture of her classmate.

"S-Sugino-kun? But this is your umbrella, I can't take it!"

"Don't worry Kanzaki-san! My house is very near, it won't take very long."

"W-wait!"

They're at the top of a mountain, just by going down, it'll take more than 20 minutes. As she see the boy running in the rain, she caught a glimpse of a familiar lavender color thing in his hand on his forehead wiping out the rain drop. She giggled softly:

"So he did keep the handkerchief…Hehe!"

 **The end~! Phew I had a lot of fun writing this XD I apologize if they have any OOC but I hope you guys enjoy it! And as usual please leave a review!**


End file.
